crimesceneinvestigationrolesfandomcom-20200213-history
Winna Liu
Winna is a Rank 3 CSI, who lives in New York. She is currently dating Don Flack. Early Life Winna is the youngest child in her family. She has an older sister and an older brother. Her sister's name is Catherine and her brother's name is Novin. When she was a child, she was often made fun of because of her name. She grew tougher, but the words did indeed hurt her pride. After that whole experience, she resolved to be in law enforcement, but she didn't want to be a police officer. Then, she heard of crime scene investigators. Therefore, she decided to be one. Winna went to Yale with a full scholarship. With pride in her fingers again, she was very happy, until she got made fun of her name again. So, she just accepted the fact and she never felt hurt again. She graduated when she was 21 years old. Winna joined the crime lab since season one. Early Seasons Winna was very interested in Don Flack since she met him. Soon, she developed a crush on him and the whole crime lab knew, except Don. Finally, with the encouragement of everybody, she asked him out. Winna was pleased when he said yes. Winna is a Rank 3 CSI. Personality Winna seems to be very gullible, but she is actually very quick to realize whenever you are trying to trick or lie to her. Her quiet voice and soft appearance makes her underestermated by many people. Despite her very reserved appearance, she is stubborn and she is open-minded. Winna is kind and she is very loyal. Sometimes she gets a little too personal with her cases, but that happens rarely. She feels great sympathy for adolescent cases. Winna is very caring and romantic in her relationship with Don Flack. She is hardly ever any problem to anyone and she is very kind. Winna has a photographic memory. It has helped her a lot in her cases. Also, she is very observant. Relationships Don-Winna Don Flack and Winna are currently in a relationship. They have been in one since the middle of season 1. They shortly broke up in season four, because Don was interested in Jessica Angell. It didn't cause any problems, but Winna was a bit devastated. When Jessica died, Winna and her were close friends. There was nothing to cross their friendship. However, when Jessica was murdered, Winna lost her best friend and she felt devastated. She mostly felt concerned for Don, who was not himself ever since she died. When he seemed to be acting better and he was like himself again, Winna asked him out again, and he took a brief moment before saying yes. In the middle of season six, she gets engaged to him. In the begining of season seven, they are married. Mac-Winna Mac is Winna's current mentor. Sometimes, she feels that he is angry and doesn't talk to him for a while, but she is loyal to him. WInna is very optimistic, but intelligent to Mac. They share a close bond together and Mac totally supports Winna being with Don. He also says that she is a great CSI and that she wasn't a mistake being hired. Stella-Winna Stella was Winna's former mentor. She was very optimistic with her and Winna was incredibly buoyant also. However, when Stella transferred to the New Orleans crime lab, Winna was upset. Winna, however, soon became very positive and her personality changed from her being a very upset person to a very optimistic one. Jo-Winna Jo and Winna are co-workers. Winna may have been at the crime lab longer than her, but she feels as if Jo is like her superior, or even as a mother figure. They are very familiar to each other and they often talk about things other than the lab and evidence, etc. Most often, they talk about Winna's relationship with Don. Danny-Winna Since Don is Danny's best friend, he keeps an eye out for him and Winna. Danny is supportive of their relationship and he is tough on Winna sometimes. However, in the end, they are good friends. Winna is best friends with Danny's wife, Lindsay, and Winna is very admirable about their baby, Lucy. She loves her name and she is the godmother, while Mac is the godfather. Lindsay-Winna Lindsay and Winna are best friends and Winna is very supportive of her baby and her relationship with Danny, while Lindsay is supportive about Winna's relationship with Don. Lindsay and Winna talk a lot and they are always laughing, which sets Mac off. Lindsay is like a mother figure to Winna and Lindsay is very kindhearted to her. Sid-Winna Sid and Winna don't talk much, but they are friends. Winna comes to Sid with her case problems including medical problems. He is always willing to give a helping hand to her. Adam-Winna Adam and Winna are friends, but they don't talk much. Some people think that she could be a nice couple with him, but she has an interest in Don, not Adam. Sheldon-Winna Sheldon and Winna have worked multiple cases together. They are kindhearted and intelligent together. Although they have worked cases together, Winna and Sheldon are not close. Aiden-Winna Aiden and Winna weren't close. However, they have worked a few cases before Aiden was murdered. She worked devotedly on her murder case, because she meant a lot to Danny, who supported her relationship with Don. Trivia *She is dating Don Flack *Winna went to Yale *She was an insomniac *Winna likes sugared coffee *She hates bitter stuff *Winna doesn't ever get emotional with her cases, but she is sympathetic with adolescent murder cases. *She is sometimes blunt and sarcastic, and may seem to be mean. *Her favorite animal is a sheep. *Winna is full Chinese and she was born there. *She is currently 33 years old, and she is the same age as Don *Winna plays the cello *It is revealed that Winna is related to Aubrey Trang; they are cousins. Quotes Winna: ''"Hey ... Don. Would you go out with me?"'' Don: ''"Weelll, Winna, sure I would. I never knew you had a crush on me though."'' ''---''When Winna asked out Don Gallery Nam_Gyu_Ri7.jpg ysi.jpg nam-gyu-ri.jpg 884388_image2_1.jpg 131.jpg